Let's Give Them a Show
by DettyisLove
Summary: "If they want a show, why don't we give them a show?" Daniel said Before Betty had a chance to respond or say no, he had led her to the center of the restaurant spinning her around a few times before pulling her against him. her body met his with quick and unexpected finality. Daniel would have never imagined to actually feeling passioned by dancing with Betty...
1. Let's Give 'Em A Show

**Picture 100 Words of Detty**

_Hope you enjoy thisss! :D _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**_100 Words: Show_**

Betty bit her lip as she looked at Daniel across from her.

He seemed upset. And she couldn't say she blamed him. He was in this fancy five star restaurant with paparazzi taking their pictures. And he was with _her_; his dorky misfit assistant from Queens.

The model that was supposed to be on date with him stood him up. That model- Giselle- was so incredibly stupid to stand up someone as handsome as Daniel.

Sure he had his 'notorious bachelor' ways, but she saw that he was kind and sweet at times. And his smile was so charming. She wanted him to smile again.

"Daniel?" she said his name in a quiet tone trying not to draw even more attention to their table than they were already getting. She felt like she was on display. She wondered how Daniel could have the press follow him every day. It was tiring and frustrating.

Daniel looked up at her "What?" he asked in a slight harsh tone. Betty looked hurt "I'm sorry about the mix-up, Daniel."

He let out a frustrated sigh "You're the one who wanted me to get 'back on the horse', Betty. This was your stupid idea!" he said upset.

Betty leaned forward "That's not fair, Daniel. I had everything set up perfectly for you. I don't know why she cancelled at the last minute." She sighed.

"I'm a freaking laughing stock" he said trying to keep his voice down, but felt miserable. "It probably doesn't help that you're being seen with me. I'll go!" she said getting up, a cracked tone in her voice. Daniel got up and grabbed her by her arm "Betty, stop. Look, let's have dinner."

"You wouldn't want to be seen with me" she said, sounding hurt. He didn't want to hurt Betty. She was the last person that ever deserved to be hurt by someone. He was hurting and was taking it out on everyone else. Betty didn't deserve this. She was only trying to help him.

He sighed "Please have dinner with me. We're both here, might as well."

She looked at his eyes "but, I'm not Giselle."

He gave her a small smile "You're better"

She looked surprised by his comment. He took her hand and led her back to the table. "Let me take your coat?" he said, his voice gave her butterflies.

She couldn't believe Daniel wanted her to have dinner with him. In this type of restaurant. With people and press watching them. She felt her heart race.

And he said that she was better than Giselle.

_Her?_ Better than a model?

He helped her take off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She sat down and he slid her chair closer to the table. Betty bit her lip as she watched him go back around to his chair.

He smiled looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I know you're only trying to help me." He sighed. "It just sucks to have your heart ripped out for the world to see"

She nodded "I'm so sorry" she said in a whisper. "I wish that I was the one in the elevator with her instead of Amanda."

Daniel grinned "You would have beaten her up for me?" he said with that same grateful, yet proud grin.

She nodded "She is stupid, Daniel. She had a guy like you love her"

"I'm not that great, apparently."

"You are."

"That's sweet of you to say, Betty, but I know you're just being a good friend."

She shook her head "No, Daniel, really. You're so...amazing!"

A small smirk spread across his face.

She pressed on. "You're gorgeous, sweet, and smart when you want to be"

He laughed.

"And just really...a nice person" she continued. Daniel smiled looking at her. "You have such a great smile. And you..." she blushed and stopped, realizing she sounded like she had a crush on him.

"What?" he looked at her waiting for her to continue "Keep going. This is good for my ego" he said playfully. Betty laughed, and it was such a perfect laugh, Daniel laughed along with her.

She looked down blushing which caused him to smile thinking she was so adorable when she blushed. Her cheeks had a rosy tint and her smile was shy. She looked sweet.

When she looked back at him "You get what I mean"

"Thanks Betty. It's good to know that someone thinks I'm ok"

She smiled.

Daniel picked up the menu and flipped it open "What would you like to eat?" he asked as he looked at his menu.

She picked it up and shrugged "I don't know. I've never been here before. Is the food good?"

He looked up from his menu to her and shrugged "I've heard it's supposed to be excellent, but uh...I've never been here."

She nodded and looked through the menu. It seemed like she was reading a foreign language. She peeked up from her menu to see Daniel perusing through his. His eyes lifted up to hers and he smirked at her. "You have no idea what to get, do you?" he stated knowingly.

She shook her head 'no'.

He laughed and dropped his menu on the table "How about I just pick something for you and you try it? If you don't like what I pick for you I owe you a pizza" he said with a playful tone.

She nodded "Deal" she laughed and they waited for the waitress to come by and take their order. Betty watched him as he took his black jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair.

He was wearing a red dupioni silk shirt, at least that's what she thought. Christina had been trying to teach her about different fabrics and she remembered that was one of the silky looking ones.

The red looked so good on him; it made him look...hot, especially, as she noticed that the two buttons at the top of his shirt were undone revealing just enough of his chest to make her thoughts go south.

Sure, she wasn't really on a date with him, but she felt a little proud that she was at this fancy restaurant with Daniel, especially looking as...handsome as he did.

She felt herself blush at the thoughts that were surfacing her brain.

When he looked to her, she looked down quickly trying not to give off the impression that she had been watching him.

When Daniel looked to Betty he had the strangest impression that she was checking him out, especially when he saw her look down, her face all blushy and her biting her lip in that usual way she did. When she stopped biting her lip, he gulped seeing how full her lips were.

_Was_ she checking him out?

"Betty..." he started, she looked up attentively. "Uh... why are you so nice?" he asked, it was such an odd question, even for him, but he felt it a valid question for some reason.

She looked at him, bewildered by the randomness of his question.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I was an ass to you and you came back to work for me! I mean, you had to have wanted to kick me in the uh...lower region for how I treated you."

She shook her head "Uh...well, I mean a little Daniel. At first, ya, I uh...kind of hated your guts, but I saw this kindness to you. And your eyes, Daniel."

He looked confused, which she continued "You just...I could see the regret in your eyes at what you did. I could tell that you didn't want to do what you did."

She looked down at her silverware and picked up the fork "Look, Daniel, I uh...I know I'm not really...pretty or anything, but I think that I do a good job with my work" she said, there was a great sense of hurt and dejection to her statement, he felt slightly affronted that she even thought so little of herself.

He had to admit, her clothing wasn't the best, but she was so sweet and her smile could light up an entire room. Her vibrancy shone through her physical appearance, but even despite her wardrobe and barriers, he could see hints of beauty in her eyes and her smile.

"Betty..." he sighed.

"Daniel, I'm nice, because...I don't know, I like being nice. Everybody deserves to receive some niceness."

He smiled "I admire that"

Her eyes shone at his words. He looked around the restaurant and still saw people taking glances at them occasionally and the press was still on the other side of the window snapping every possible picture they could. It was annoying, but he smiled "Betty, do you trust me?" he asked looking to her.

She looked at him and nodded "Yes, I do, Daniel." She responded and didn't ask why he asked her that. He smiled, and felt a great sense of peace that she found him trustworthy, especially of her.

He grinned and shot up from his chair holding his hand out for her once he was in front of her. She looked at him in wonder, but had a hint of a smile "What?" she asked.

The smile remained on his face and his eyes darted from her to his hand silently telling her to take his hand. The look in Daniel's eyes was compelling enough for her to comply.

She placed her hand in his, their hands seemed to mold together; he helped her up from her chair "If they want a show, why don't we give them a show?" he said in the most seductive voice she'd ever heard, especially directed at her.

Before she had a chance to respond or say no, he had led her to the center of the restaurant spinning her around a few times before pulling her against him. Betty's body met his with quick and unexpected finality, she gasped when she was face to face with him, his eyes glimmering with mischief. He held up his phone and pressed the screen and tango style music rang through the restaurant, expressly as he adjusted the volume to the highest level.

Betty felt her heart pound in her chest and she could not believe that Daniel was going to dance with her in front of all these people, including paparazzi, who were just outside the window probably photographing them at that very moment. She felt like her heart would come out of her chest.

His eyes were looking at hers with such decisiveness; she was stunned for a few moments until she recognized the music. It was a remix or blended version of La Tortura by Shakira. She wondered why he had that on his phone, but had no time to question it because as soon as the music spiraled in its tempo, he was already dancing with her around the room.

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto_

The lyrics that were infused with the fiery and dramatic tango music, the music itself, and Daniel actually dancing with _her_ seemed to make her heart rate escalate to match the music's rhythm. Daniel had twirled her several times, and had dipped her, his eyes locking on hers. The look in his eyes sucked the breath from her lungs. She felt enraptured in his dashing demeanor that seemed to surface as he danced with her.

When Daniel looked at Betty's face and met her eyes, he wanted to see more of her eyes. He took the glasses from her face as he lifted her back up and was met with such soulful brown eyes, and the gasp she let out from his removal of her glasses made his heart race. He would have never imagined to actually feeling passioned by dancing with Betty, but she seemed to bring it out in him.

He always thought he was a rather terrible dancer, but right now, in this moment, dancing with her, he felt like he could sweep her off her feet, so to speak.

As the music becomes flirtier, Daniel's hand slips in around her waist. Daniel is amazed at the way Betty feels to him. She is not as unshapely as she appears with her clothes. She has a small waist, curvy voluptuous breasts that she hides in tops that seem too big for her, and curvy hips, and he could only imagine shapely legs.

He gives Betty a small smile as he spins her toward him, dips her and then brings her back up. She looks at him shyly and then tries to turn around and walk away from him. The music seemed to just fit with them perfectly.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away.

_Que te fueras sin decir a dónde_

He spun her around to face him and pulled her to him, _Ay amor fue una tortura..._ saying the last word of the verse as he yanked her toward him, tugging her lower midsection against him "_perderte_" he finished looking at her eyes as said that word.

He knew it meant 'to lose you'. He was curious as to why Marc chose that and looked up the meaning of the lyrics. He felt it fitting for this moment, because he couldn't imagine losing Betty. It was one thing losing everyone else, but losing Betty, that was something he never wanted to experience.

Betty didn't know whether Daniel knew what the lyrics meant or not, but the way he was dancing with her, each step synchronized with each lyric so...perfectly, it all affected her too much; she felt entranced in his movements, the meaningful gestures his dance and the lyrics seemed to hold over her, had her heart suspended in her chest.

When Daniel had took the clip from her hair that she put in earlier, and let her hair fall, the look in his eyes, she could tell he was surprised and aroused, gave her butterflies.

Daniel is completely taken aback by how pretty Betty was without her glasses covering her face and the way her hair fell was so...breathtaking. Her hair seemed like it was straighter than she normally had it and her bands were more to the side, giving it a sort of stylish look. The smile she had on her face every time she looked at him, made _him_ smile.

The manner in which Daniel held her as he danced with her made her feel so prefect and wonderful. She couldn't feel luckier to be the woman in his arms at this moment. She was also in shock and amazement that Daniel had learned the words to the song and as he sung the last words in his raspy, incredibly sexy voice, she felt like he was actually singing them to her, for her.

_Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

He had dropped her back and as he was bringing her up, his eyes were looking into hers. The look in his eyes and the smile on his face made her body tremble, his rumbling voice sending tingles down her body. She felt so turned on by him.

That smile, oh and that smile, that he sent her was more pleasing then she could have ever expected or imagined. The smile that spread across her face had to have been beaming because that is how she felt on the inside. She was sure of that, because his smile seemed to brighten tenfold in response.

The surprised and delighted look on her face as he continues to surprise her manages to make his stomach flip and his heart rate to accelerate. She was making him feel things he never knew he could feel. Especially about her. His sweet, loving, caring and...surprisingly hot Betty.

She was the same Betty that came to work in a poncho, the same Betty that has a stuffed bunny on her desk for good luck, the same Betty whose smile brightens up his day, the same Betty he realized made him come alive.

At the thought of that Daniel spins her back against him and places his hand to her face. She seems to be just as consumed by the moment and brings her hand to his face and her other hand to chest. He feels a heat overcome him as her hand seems to feel the firmness of his chest and body. Her eyes are taking in his face and it almost seems like she is about to kiss him. He is taken by her lips and as he is nearly thinking about going for it and kissing her, the music stops and the moment seems to pass as quickly as it came.

They are both panting and out of breath, as if the dance was some sort of long run they went on.

Betty seems to break out of a fantastic trance. She licks her lips, an incredibly sexy appeal for him, but tries to ignore, and then she gulps nervously when they are just standing there still in place of their last stance. Daniel seems to finally come back to reality and he stands up straight his arm still around her waist as he makes her stand next to him.

He is surprised when a roaring round of applause follows. His heart seems to be pounding continuously in his chest and he can't seem to make it stop. He leans next to Betty "Uh...how about we uh...go someplace else?" he asks her, not really in any mood to eat at the moment.

She nods, seeming to be still held by the spell of their dance. He goes over to the table and takes both of their coats, then walks over to her taking her hand in his leading them out of the restaurant, people applauding them as they left.

Daniel doesn't know why, but once they exit the restaurant, he feels the need to run away with her. They just run until they are far enough away. "Hey, we're pretty close to the bridge, let's go over there" he stated before they started running again.

Betty seems to be in a trance still, because she is agreeing with him, which he was sure would not be the case if she was 'sober'.

Betty can't stop the furious beat of her heart as she and Daniel seem to escape into their own world. She can't believe that Daniel had danced with her, and the way he danced with her and...everything he did. It was all so...magical to her. She was crazy. This was crazy. There is no way that this was real. She had to be dreaming. She was convinced.

When they finally stop, it seems that the sense is slowly coming back to them. _Slowly._

They are both still out of breath, but Betty speaks first.

"Daniel, why did you have that music?" she asked with a laugh while she was still trying to catch her breath; that laugh was so shockingly sexy to Daniel, he felt a stirring passion within him.

"That was so...amazing. I... how did you learn to dance like that? Oh," she said in a breathless verse.

His heart seemed to be pounding in his chest and he couldn't stop it.

"That was incredible" she finished; the way she sounded, so amazed and delighted made his stomach flip.

He was confused by the feelings he was experiencing for her now. After their passionate dance, he had an almost numbing tingly feeling all over his body the whole way they took to get to this bridge.

"I uh...Marc thought it would be funny to put that music on my phone. Since Sofia was Mexican, he had that Latin music" As Daniel looked at Betty a sudden thought came to his mind that he really didn't miss Sofia all that much "and the few lyrics he blended with the music he thought were fitting for what happened to me."

He found he had way more fun with Betty and she actually cared about him and he cared about her, and he was finding her incredibly sexy right now.

"Oh Daniel, I'm so so-" before she had a chance to continue his lips captured hers in a kiss that was as devastating and tremendous as his dance with her was. She had to have been dreaming. This was one long crazy fantasy she was having and she was going to wake up and see that it was just that. A dream.

But it felt so amazing to kiss Daniel. She tentatively lifted her hand to his face, his face felt so soft to her touch, she brought her other hand to the back of his neck deepening the kiss that was taking her breath away, making her heart race, and stirring a passion within her so engulfing she felt like she was going to overheat.

Daniel's hand sought its way up her side as his other hand was gliding down her back. When she felt his hand touch her butt, she moaned unexpectedly, feeling so turned on, much like Daniel dancing with her had done. She had never experienced such passion from a man before, or even herself.

"uh Daniel" she let out breathlessly as his lips left hers to meet the spot on her neck that had an even more destructive effect on her than the kiss itself. "Mm...we..."

"Betty...you're, huh, so hot..." he panted breathlessly as he placed one more kiss where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered at the feeling as numbing tingles seemed to migrate through her body at his touch.

They were both breathing heavily and seemed to be unable to catch their breath. They looked to each other and both seemed in a daze that that actually happened between them.

"We shouldn't have..." Betty started but was still unable to catch her breath enough to continue speaking. "I mean...ugh"

"Wow...we uh...that was" he looked at her and smiled "intense"

She nodded "I'll say...uh what was that?" she asked finding it so unexpected.

"Uh..." he smiled "a great and unexpecting moment"

"Great?" she question, her heart seeming to beat faster again. He nodded and placed his hand around her waist "You're so...exhilarating..." he said as he pulled her against him.

She looked at him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"...and fun, and beautiful" he continued

She looked at his eyes, a shine at those words he used. "And so...amazing" he stated as if in amazement himself.

"You...you think I'm beautiful?" she asked in wonder. He smiled and nodded "I told you that you are better than a model. I meant that. You are beautiful, especially, your heart, Betty."

She looked at his eyes and smiled. "I uh...that's so..." she laughed "Nice" she said not sure what word to use. He laughed "Nice?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "That's what you have to say" he said with a smirk.

She laughed "I don't know what else _to_ say."

"How about...oh I don't know, maybe we could date or maybe we could kiss again? Something"

She blushed "You want to date me? And...kiss me...again?" she asked, the smile on her face so hopeful and sweet. He placed the hand that was not around her wait to her cheek "Yes, and yes. I think we should date. And we should definitely kiss. Again. And again. And again. And again some more" he said causing her to giggle.

He smiled, but noticed a worried look cross her face "What about work? And what will people say or think? Daniel, I'm not a model. I'm not really uh...your type"

He looked offended for a moment "My type? What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm not...gorgeous and thin. I'm from Queens. I'm not some powerful beautiful woman. I'm just strange Betty"

He smirked "Is that what you think of yourself? Because I have to tell you, honey, I think you _are_ a powerful beautiful woman. You're incredibly gorgeous underneath all those barriers you have up. You're from Queens, so what? I happen to love you and your family who happen to be from Queens. You're not thin, yes, but you're curvy and sexy! That's better! So, I say you trump those models you seem to think are so much better than you."

"Oh Daniel, you, wait, did you just you love me?" she asked after having processed all that he said to her, her eyes wide in shock.

He laughed "Took you long enough!"

"I...wow...this has to be a dream" she stated looking down for a moment as if waiting to wake up from it. He lifted her face "It's real. By the way, I don't care what anyone thinks. If anyone saw what I see in you, they'll know they're crazy for thinking anything less than how beautiful and amazing you are."

She looked at him, her eyes shining with amazement. She placed her hands to his face and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're amazing. I um...sort of love you, too"

"Sort of?" he asked his eyebrow raised. She laughed and shrugged "Yes, well, I mean I only just thought I had a crush on the MODE accountant. This is all so sudden."

Daniel looked completely insulted that she seemed to be comparing him the accountant who told random useless facts and was a total dweeb.

"Betty, fine I get it. Whatever. If you want nerd boy, then go right at it."

_She_ looked insulted now. "Daniel, I uh...don't want him. I want...I want you, okay! I just don't know if I LOVE you yet" she said in frustration. He smiled looking at her face "fine. I'll have you fall in love with me in no time"

She giggled "but Daniel, what about you? You just got out of a rather serious relationship."

"No! that wasn't a freaking relationship. That was poison! That was the worst decision I ever made to get involved with her, Betty. Please, don't let this between us have you think this is some kind of rebound or something. If anything I may have been uh...interested in her because she sort of uh...reminded me of you" he said nervously.

"What?" she asked, her voice laced with a hint of disgust. Daniel sighed dramatically "I just mean...you know"

"No, I don't know! Why don't you educate me?" she said sarcastically. He looked just as frustrated as she seemed. "look, Betty, it doesn't matter. I love you"

She looked at him "You were going to marry her"

He placed his hands to her face gently making her look at him "She manipulated me. I _thought_ I was in love with her, but...I'm in love with you, Betty. What we have runs way deeper. We have a real relationship."

She looked into his eyes and felt her throat close up.

"Please, can you just give us a chance? Let me take you on dates. And shower you with love and kisses. And dance with you. And be my girlfriend."

She smiled and nodded "ok."

He grinned "okay?"

She nodded and laughed "Yes"

"Awesome! So uh...deal?" he asked holding his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand and pulled him to her grabbing his face and meeting his lips with a kiss. He was surprised by the spontaneous gesture, but gave in completely and wholeheartedly.

Who knew that the show they had orchestrated could have brought them together?

* * *

AN: What do you think? :P


	2. Spontaneous Rendezvous

**Let's Give Them A Show**

_Ok, sooo it seems this one-shot turned into a story! lol :P hope you enjoy it! And I hope I am able to maintain the same electricity from the first chapter throughout the story. :P _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spontaneous Rendezvous**

Daniel wrapped his arms around Betty holding her closer to him as he kissed her back. He felt like she was giving him life in her kiss. She was so giving and loving.

He was confident that he would be able to charm her enough to fall in love with him. They were already good friends, they worked so well together, and dancing with her, he felt such chemistry and passion with her.

He remembered how she told him all those positive things about him. Not to mention he caught her checking him out, and when they were dancing she seemed taken with him, especially when she had placed her hand to his face and chest. The electricity he felt from her was divulging.

When they parted from the kiss, Daniel brought his hands to her face and looked at her eyes. A smile swept his face as he looked at her. The look in her eyes was so hopeful and encouraging.

She smiled, but then looked down. "Um...so uh..." she looked up "What do we do now?"

He smirked "How about I take you on a date."

She laughed "Right now?"

"Sure. It's not that late yet." He looked at his watch "It's only 9."

She nodded "Ok"

"Ya?"

She nodded with a smile "mhm"

Fifteen minutes later they were stopped in front of some fancy looking store fronts. Betty looked at Daniel "What are we doing? Shopping?" she asked confused.

Daniel placed a hand to her face "You think you're not pretty. I'm going to show you how gorgeous you are" he said before he opened the door on his side and stepped out. Betty remained sitting there speechless for a moment.

"Betty... come on" he held his hand out for her. She stared at his hand for a moment and then looked to his face. He smiled at her, the smile was so sweet. She placed her hand in his and slipped out of the car. He ran his hand around her waist as they walked up to the boutique causing her to feel butterflies.

As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted by the sales associate. She was young; her blond hair was long and cascaded down to her lower back. She was dressed in a medium length light blue dress and black blazer. She had a pretty smile and as soon as her eyes landed on Daniel, she seemed to light up. Betty felt like this was such a bad idea. She didn't belong in such places and she certainly didn't belong with Daniel.

"We'll just take a look around." Daniel told the girl and took Betty's hand in his leading her to a section in the back. "They always have the best stuff in the back in these kinds of shops" he stated with a confidence that made her smile.

He looked through some racks and picked out a few dresses. Betty felt so strange. She didn't want Daniel to spend money on her, especially seeing that these garments looked so expensive and beautiful.

"Daniel, look, this is really sweet of you, but I don't" before she could continue Daniel's lips were on hers. Her heart seemed to erupt at the spontaneous gesture.

She placed her hand on his arm losing herself in the kiss. His lips were so...amazing. She couldn't believe Daniel kissed her. In front of that beautiful girl, no less.

When Daniel's lips left hers, she looked at his eyes in a daze. He just looked at her with a small smile before he continued scanning through the racks.

Betty looked to the sales girl who was watching them intently; she could tell that the girl wondered what someone as handsome and great as Daniel saw in her. Her eyes went back to Daniel.

He looked to her and placed his hand on her arm turning her around in the direction of the dressing room. "Uh...can my girlfriend try these on?" he asked the girl who looked even more surprised that he called her his girlfriend. Even Betty was caught by surprise that he referred to her as his girlfriend.

"You are trying these on for me." He said stepping in front of her, placing his free hand to her face.

She nodded silently, taking a nervous gulp. He looked to the girl and handed her the dresses he selected, then his attention was back to her. "You have to be quick so I can take you somewhere" he said with a smirk.

Betty nodded, feeling enchanted by his eyes; she couldn't believe this was happening. Not an hour ago they were simply boss and assistant. Now she was his girlfriend?

Betty walked into the dressing room feeling nervous. She looked at the first dress and her eyes lit up at how gorgeous it was. She couldn't imagine how expensive it would be. The black dress looked so elegant, and she felt like she was a princess to get to try on a dress with jewels down the length of the side.

As Daniel waited for Betty to try on the first dress, he felt a little satisfaction that he got her to go in the dressing room. He knew when they walked in the boutique when the girl looked at him like he was eye-candy that Betty felt uncomfortable. He wanted Betty to know that she was special to him and he didn't care about other women looking at him, because she was the only one he had eyes for, so he kissed her.

He knew he took her by surprise with that kiss and it had made him smile to see that his kiss had affected her. He walked around and picked out a pair of shoes that he thought would look good with all of the dresses she was trying on.

"Hey uh, Betty, I found some shoes you could try on." He slipped them under door "Thanks Daniel" she let out a deep breath. She was scared to come out. There wasn't a mirror in the room, so she couldn't even tell whether she looked like a joke or not. And as she had put on the dress she realized that the side where the jewels were was sheer.

"You ok in there?" he asked wondering why she was taking so long. She sighed and started opening the door. He stepped aside to give her room to get out.

She looked at him shyly biting her lip, when she stepped out completely Daniel's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.

"Do I look awful?" she asked looking down, trying to not cry. When she looked back to him, he was smiling. "That is...you look, Oh my God...wow" that was his response.

She smiled "I look good?"

"Good? You look...incredible. Hot, so sexy" he walked over to her, her heart pounding with every step he took toward her. When he stopped in front of her he looked her down following the path of the sheer jeweled cutout, a smirk making its way across his face. Betty blushed in response.

As Daniel looked at Betty before him, he felt his heart race again. Seeing how her curves filled the dress so...perfectly and the suggestive sheer detail revealing a trail down the side of her body was so sexy and erotic, he felt his throat dry up at his thoughts of how she would look out of that dress. The passion he had felt for her before they'd gone dancing returned with a growing intensity.

When Daniel lifted his eyes back up to hers he smiled at her "You look fantastic. God, that's hot. Uh, it actually looks better on you than I expected" he said.

Betty felt the heat throughout her body. "So...ok, I'll um try on the next one." Just as she was turning he stopped her "Wait"

She looked at him and he stepped closer to her lifting both of his hands to her face and removed her glasses slowly, his eyes looking into hers. He placed the glasses in his pocket and started running his hands through her hair styling it out. Betty's eyes closed, a warming sensation traveling down her body. He moved the bangs to the side and then she felt a clip slide into her hair keeping her bangs in place. Betty felt like she was holding her breath; she didn't want to speak for fear that she would mess up the magnetic moment.

As Daniel took to his task of styling her hair a bit, he looked to her face and a smirk appeared seeing the mesmerized, lost look on her face. He placed his hands to her shoulders still admiring her face. She was so pretty. With a little makeup she would look so amazing. He noticed that her breathing was getting harder. He moved his lips so they were hovering close to hers "You look beautiful" he whispered close enough to her lips to drive her mad.

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes to see him sitting in the chair looking at her. "Hurry up, missy! Try on the next dress"

Betty stood there frozen in place. Was Daniel teasing her? She was sure he was. He was driving her crazy. He may have been on point about getting her to fall in love with him in no time. She turned around and as she walked toward the door to her dressing room she saw how she looked in the mirror and was shocked by how...different and...good she looked. She smiled to herself and went back into the room. She touched the pin in her hair. It was a diamond encrusted butterfly. It was so beautiful. She let out a breath and quickly tried on the next dress. It was a short apple green dress with long sleeves, but she noticed the back of the dress was a very low cut styled by a jeweled buckle.

She shook her head but tried it on. She was with Daniel Meade after all. She could only expect him to want to see her in something more revealing. She took a breath and opened the door stepping out. His eyes lit up and the smile spread on his face.

He stood up "That looks...so...perfect."

She smiled, hoping he may have forgotten how the back looked. He smirked "Turn around"

"Daniel..."

"You must think I'm stupid to think I wouldn't want to see the back"

She let out an annoyed sigh but turned around. He grinned once he got full sight of the back; he loved this dress. He was definitely buying this one for her. The color of the dress against her skin made her glow. This dress was more form fitting so her curves, goodness those curves, were enhanced. The cut made her behind look so... Daniel realized he needed to stop his thoughts or else he would be in a very bad situation.

He walked toward her and slipped his hands around her waist drawing her into him. He heard her breath catch, but she placed her hands on top of his and sunk against his embrace. "You look wonderful" he whispered into her ear. Betty closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. How could Daniel be so charming? His voice alone seemed to make her melt.

They were interrupted by the sales girl, "Excuse me, we close in 15 minutes." She said in annoyed tone. She had been watching them, and couldn't believe how the handsome man with her was so into her. And she really couldn't understand how that frumpy girl looked so pretty without her glasses and in nice clothes.

Daniel and Betty moved apart "Sorry. I'll go try on the other dress and we'll leave"

The girl sighed and said "Ok. You look...nice" she admitted feeling frustrated.

Betty looked at her in surprise and smiled "Thank you"

The girl smiled back inevitably, and then went to tidy up the boutique before closing. Daniel smiled watching Betty retreat to the dressing room. He shook his head. She somehow managed to always get people to like her. He was amazed how she had the ability to do that. As he waited, he was still in a shock that he had this incredible time with Betty. And seeing how hot and beautiful and sexy she looked in clothes that fit her made him feel unbelievably lucky.

When Betty walked out in the red dress he had chosen for her to actually wear for their date, an adoring smile swept his face. He felt like out of all the dresses this one that she was wearing right now was her. As she walked toward him a small smile graced her face; she seemed more comfortable in this dress. It was a modest sheath chiffon dress, with a v neckline. The color was so fierce on her. The closer she got to him the more his heart seemed to race. He took her hand as she stepped in front of him and made her sit on his knee.

He smiled looking at her eyes "You look so gorgeous"

She smiled, her eyes shining at his words. He knew that went to her heart and he really meant it. He looked her down; her breasts looked so perfect in this dress, the cut flaunting her lovely body.

He placed his hand on her waist and skimmed his hand down the side of her body. She seemed entranced by his movements and he felt lost in her body.

How could she have been hiding herself for so long? He felt like he uncovered a beautiful secret. As his hand traveled down the length of her body and down her leg, her could feel her soft skin. He wanted to worship her body and make her feel beautiful. He looked at her and she appeared to be lost in an aroused state.

Seeing her like that was more arousing to him than he could have ever thought. "We should, uh probably get going" he said, his voice coming out low. She nodded biting her lip "mhm" she stood up but the blood rushed to her head and she felt lightheaded. She tried to calm her heart from racing, but it at a constant incline.

"Um...I'm... getting this dress" she said to him as she stopped for a moment. He nodded gulping anxiously as he watched her walk back to the dressing room. Daniel dropped in the chair and let out a breath.

The Sales girl sat beside him "You really love her don't you?" she said causing him to open his eyes and look to her in surprise.

Daniel didn't respond. She smiled "That's so sweet. I have a little gift for your friend" she got up and walked over to a showcase and took out a really exquisite looking bottle of perfume and a box from the back.

eAs she walked over, she held it out to him "This perfume smells so amazing. I use it and my um...friend seems to like it" she said handing it to him. He took it and looked at her "Your friend?" he asked curiously detecting something else in her tone.

She sighed "I'm in love with him, but I don't think he feels that way about me. But whenever I wear this perfume, he seems to like it"

Daniel looked at her and gave her a small smile. "You should go dancing"

"Dancing?" she asked in confusion.

He laughed and when he saw Betty walking out with the two dresses and her clothing, still wearing the red dress, he smiled and looked back to the girl. "Um...I was dancing with Betty...we're both friends, too, but I don't know just dancing with her brought out my feelings for her." He said getting up and placing his arm around Betty's waist as she walked up to them.

The girl smiled looking at them. She put the perfume bottle in the box and held it out to Betty. "This is a gift for you" she said in a sweeter voice, completely different from the almost jealous tone she had earlier.

Betty smiled and took it "Thank you. That's so nice"

"I'm Emily. I think your boyfriend is really sweet. He's a keeper" she said taking the dresses from Betty's hand and going to the register to put them all in a bag.

Betty looked to Daniel and felt, she felt beautiful. She felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at him. He had wanted to make her see that she was beautiful and he was able to do that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Daniel brought his hand to her face and placed a kiss to her cheek, before taking her hand and going over to the register to pay for everything. Daniel realized one more thing that would complete Betty's look. He walked over to the front of the store and picked out nice black coat. When he walked over to her "I love your blue fluffy coat, but tonight you're wearing this" he said placing it on the counter. Betty smiled taking his hand in hers.

"Alright, you're all set. Have a good night" Emily said to them. They both thanked her and Daniel wished her luck with her friend. "Seriously, try the dancing"

She nodded before closing the door and closing for the night.

When Daniel and Betty got inside the town car that had been there for them, Betty looked at him and felt an overwhelming passion overtake her as she watched him tell the driver where to take them.

When Daniel sat back down beside her, she spoke "Where are you taking me?" she asked wondering what his plans were now. He smiled "I'm starving and I believe I promised you a pizza"

She giggled, which caused his smile to grow brighter. Betty bit her lip as she continued to admire him. She couldn't believe that Daniel had done all this to make her feel beautiful. She leaned toward him grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him to her for a deep all-consuming kiss.

Daniel was surprised by Betty's kiss, especially when he felt her tongue in his mouth and how intense she was kissing him, like she was giving him everything in this kiss. He didn't have better words to describe Betty's kisses. They were giving and loving. That is what he felt.

His hands made their way to her hair moving it away from her face and holding her face as he returned her kiss. Daniel felt like his heart was going to erupt from her kiss and how one of her hands was moving into his shirt feeling his chest.

Betty couldn't explain what came over her. All she could gather was that she wanted to thank Daniel for being so wonderful and sweet and how loving he was being. She still couldn't understand how Daniel said he was in love with her, but she realized that she was falling in love with him. She knew it wasn't going to take much more for her to be in love with him. She had most likely been in love with him all along, but was only now coming to terms with it.

As they broke apart they both breathed "Wow" they said breathlessly, their hearts beating like drums in their chests, and their brains fogged with passion. They met each other's eyes and both smiled shyly. "That was...you're so incredible" Daniel said in amazement.

Daniel could not stop his heart from racing, especially seeing how affected Betty was by the kiss; her chest was rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath, the sight of her chest moving in accordance to her breaths and the poutiness of her red lips, and the flushed look on her beautiful face was making it harder for him to maintain his resolve.

"This is going to be one hell of a date" he stated as a fact. Betty smiled, and bit her lip. The redness of her luscious lips and that bombshell of a dress on her were going to be the end of him.

* * *

_All the dresses Betty tried on and the butterfly clip for her hair_

_Ahhh I wasn't able to post that here :( sad face. They were soooo prettyyy! _

* * *

AN: hope you like it! I hope I didn't ruin the story! please let me know!


	3. Anything for You, Babe!

**_Let's Give Them a Show_**

Ok, so I am having soooo much fun writing this story! :D lol And omg I have some pretty awesome things planned! :D hehe

p.s. I will update She's So Magnetic probably tomorrow evening! :D I know I haven't posted anything for that one in a while. I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoy this in the meantime! :D

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Anything for You, Babe_**

The town car stopped by this pizzeria, Betty grabbed Daniel's hand before he stepped out of the car "Daniel, I need my glasses"

Daniel looked at her "What?"

"I can't see"

"At all?"

She laughed "not well. It's all blurry."

He sighed and slipped her glasses from his jacket pocket and looked at her with a sad smile "I love your eyes"

"That's so sweet, but...I can't see, Daniel."

He sighed, but gently placed the glasses on her face and smiled. "You still look beautiful."

She smiled "Thank you. Now I can see your handsome face" she said placing her hand to his cheek. He grinned taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

While they were inside waiting for the pizza, Daniel looked at her and had to ask her something. "Betty, do you still have a crush on that dweeb?"

Betty blushed "Are you jealous?"

"NO WAY! I just...you're so...beautiful."

Betty smiled, but then remembered "I saw him making out with your ex-girlfriend at the Christmas party. He's a jerk. Daniel, he would never love me like you do."

Daniel smiled and felt happy that she knew someone else wouldn't love her the same way he did. "What about you and Sofia?"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Bettyyy...I'm so over her. Speaking of uh, the Christmas party...uh," Daniel let out a tense breath. "Remember that night when you left my office?"

"Yes, that sucked. I felt like my heart shattered."

Daniel looked at her in surprise, but smiled "Uh...well, I uh think I subconsciously knew I was in love with you, because uh...my heart raced and my palms were all sweaty and I felt that ache inside me when you left."

Now Betty looked surprised. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I love you. I was uh, I thought that I was feeling that way for Sofia, but I wasn't. It was you. I was in love with you."

"What?" Betty felt her eyes get misty.

Daniel smiled. "I love you, Betty. I think I sort of always have."

Betty took in a deep breath. "You know, I thought I felt that way about...Henry, but I think I, the same thing happened with me, because my heart raced so bad and my palms were all sweaty when I left your office. When you hugged me, I um...I think I felt things for you, but pretended it was for Henry."

Daniel smiled.

"I wanted someone to love me like you loved Sofia. I thought that would be Henry. That he would swim the east river in January for me, but when I saw him kiss that girl, I knew that was stupid."

"He _is_ stupid" Daniel acknowledged causing Betty to laugh. "I'm a lucky guy" he said looking at her with intent. Betty bit her lip and looked down, blushing.

After enjoying the pizza and talking at the restaurant, Betty's number was called for the karaoke. She got up, but then had a thought and went back over to Daniel. "Oh, Daniel, would you sing with me?" She asked with a smile that set his heart on fire. It was so happy and bright.

He was beginning to see that he lived to make her smile.

He rose from his chair and placed his hand to her cheek leaning close to her. Betty sucked in her breath at his proximity and the look in his eyes; she got swept up in those blue eyes of his that bore a waterfall of love in her heart whenever he looked so...entranced as he looked at her. Then he spoke in that low soothing voice of his that stirred butterflies to flutter within her.

The look in his eyes seemed to get deep, like he came to a sudden realization. She tried not to breathe almost as if the amazing magic between them would disappear if she did so.

He gave her a smile that was so charismatic and filled with... love, she felt her heart melt. "I would do _anything_ to keep that smile on your face" he said, placing a small kiss to her lips before heading to the stage.

The magnetism Betty felt from Daniel had the devastating ability to make her heart explode. She stood there for a moment in a daze, but turned to look at him, biting her lip as she smiled at him. Within a moment she joined him on the stage and as they both scrolled through the list of songs, they appeared to be in sync with one another selecting the same one.

"How about that one?" they both said, and then laughed looking to each other. Daniel took her hand "I guess it's decided" he picked the song they chose and picked up the microphones, handing her one of them.

The music started, with Betty singing first. Daniel felt a little nervous, he hadn't sung really since he was in college.

_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow _

When he looked to Betty, who seemed to be having fun, he took a deep breath and started singing.

_Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you..._

Betty felt this insane thrill fill her veins as she sung with Daniel. She was also surprised by how well he sang. His voice was so gorgeous.

As they progressed with singing the song, Daniel realized he was having so much fun with Betty. He loved how she found excitement in the simplest things. And when she looked at him, he saw this love and passion in her eyes that surprised him. Not because he was surprised to see it, but was surprised that it was because she was looking at _him_ with that look. He felt delighted that he may have been able to charm Betty enough to 'fall in love with him'.

_Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb..._

As he sang that part he knew that was the definition of their relationship. They were better together than apart, they could do anything together, and they were there for each other and supported each other and...loved each other. The thought that they have had that all along, makes Daniel realize that what he and Betty had together ran deeper than he even knew.

"I got you, babe!" They both sang playfully, just enjoying being together, both laughing. Even though Daniel was starting to realize his feelings for her, they were having fun like friends would, and he found that more rewarding than anything to be able to say that Betty was his friend.

Betty was having so much fun singing with Daniel. She was still amazed at how they went from being boss and assistant to best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend in such a short time. Everything that they've been through together and this wonderful time they were having together made her feel so lucky and happy that they had a relationship that was based on friendship. She loved him so much.

_I got you to hold my hand _Daniel sang taking Betty's hand in his.

Betty smiled and hugged his arm_, _and sang into his microphone that they were now sharing._ I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me _Betty smiled looking at him. She always felt like she could talk to Daniel better than she could talk to anyone else. _  
I got you to kiss goodnight _Daniel sang with a grin, causing Betty to giggle._  
_Betty sang her part_I got you to hold me tight _she wrapped her arms around him hugging him. _  
_He hugged her tighter and sang his part_. "I got you, I won't let go" _he sang in softer voice. Betty felt her heart race, her throat closing up at the look that was in his eyes. _  
_Betty practically whispered her part_ "I got you to love me so" _

_"I got you, babe" _they both said that part and the magnetism was so strong between them, they found themselves getting drawn closer to each other. While the song continued, they were about to kiss, when the music stopped. The people in the restaurant seemed to enjoy their performance and began clapping.

"Kiss her!" somebody had shouted from the back of the restaurant. Daniel had laughed but looked to Betty who was biting her lip, her heart was racing, and she felt like it was going to come out of her chest. A smirk crossed that handsome face of his before he had took her in his arms and dipped her back meeting her lips for a passionate kiss. Betty felt like she was dreaming still and she was going to wake up and she'd still be silly Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade's dorky assistant.

People in the restaurant were cheering and clapping, a guy in the back whistled, possibly the same one that shouted that Daniel kiss her.

When Daniel lifted Betty and left her lips, she was in daze, but he took her hand and bowed. Betty giggled and bowed with him finding him so adorable and charming.

When they paid and left the restaurant, Daniel was starting to walk when Betty grabbed his hand "I love you" she said, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. Daniel had turned around and smiled looking to her "You love me?"

She nodded "I _love _you."

In no time flat, Daniel had wrapped his arms around her hugging her as he twirled her around. She laughed and when he let her down again their eyes met, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. All the sudden they hear camera flashes and someone yell "There they are. It's Daniel Meade!"

They both pull apart and look to each other in surprise, before looking to the three paparazzi that had somehow managed to find where they were.

"We're going to ditch these losers" Daniel said taking her hand in his. She nodded with a grin. They both started running "Bet you can't catch us" Daniel yelled back causing Betty to giggle, while the three 'losers' ran after them.

A short while after running together, Daniel saw a hotel across the street. "Come on, they won't be allowed in there" Daniel ran faster with her, as they darted across the street and into the hotel. When the paparazzi tried to go inside the hotel, the bellhop stopped them, turning them away.

Daniel and Betty stopped as they ran inside, both out of breath, but slapped each other's hands happily. "We did it!" Betty said cheerfully.

Daniel laughed "Yep."

"Now what?" she asked, the thrill and excitement evident, from how she was breathing and the delighted look on her face. He shrugged "This is a nice hotel. How about we explore?"

She nodded with a smile "ok"

As Daniel took Betty's hand in his, he smiled as he glanced at her. He felt so great to have someone as thrilling and fun and positive as Betty in his life. He needed that. He needed her. He loved her. He smiled remembering that she loved him, too. He was right about earlier. This was one hell of a date. He wondered how much better it could get.

* * *

AN: hope you like it! I'll try and get the next part up tonight or tomorrow morning! :D


	4. Wedding Crashers

**_Let's Give Them a Show_**

_Hi... so I pretty much will have 4 more chapters left for this story. I have two of them mostly written, so quicker updates with the next two chapters. Also there will be two versions of the next 'episode'. The first is more along the lines of following the show, the second is my version! :D that one is awesomesauce! :D_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

**_Chapter 4: Wedding Crashers_**

As Daniel and Betty walked through the lobby of the hotel, Betty was amazed at how gorgeous and glamorous this hotel looked. She felt like she was some world class traveler just being in such a place. Daniel watched Betty as she admired certain details of the hotel, the way her eyes shined and the amazed and delighted smile that graced her face. He found himself feeling like a sixteen year old boy crushing on the pretty girl in school. And boy was Betty pretty. She was more than that. He couldn't believe she went so long thinking she was 'ugly'. He really hated to hear her say that about herself.

Who knew that with just a little style to her wardrobe and hair she would look so gorgeous? She was indeed, way better than any model. He wasn't just saying that to her before. He really meant it.

Betty snuck a glance at Daniel; he had been watching her ever since they got to the hotel. She felt her cheeks flame as his eyes took her in. She was still in amazement that a guy that was so handsome and close to perfect like Daniel was, well in love with her. Her heart began to pound in her chest again.

Daniel had been walking ahead of her; he was now gliding his hand across the beautiful marble table top that decorated the sides of the hallway. She smirked when she saw a niche. She hid behind it wanting to mess with Daniel a little.

After a few minutes of silence from Betty, Daniel looked back, he saw that Betty disappeared. He looked puzzled for a moment when he started walking back the way they came in "Betty? Where'd you go?" he continued walking and all the sudden Betty grabs his hand and pulls him into the space with her.

She laughs as she looks at him "Did I scare you?"

Daniel laughed "Uh...not really, sweetie"

She pouted.

He smiled and shoved her shoulder playfully "Come on"

She looked at him and pulled him toward her for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, her hands came down to his lower back pulling him closer to her. Daniel's hands were in her hair and slowly down her shoulders and arms; he slipped his hands inside her jacket lightly grazing her breasts as his hands migrated down the length of her body.

Betty moaned into the kiss, feeling so turned on again from his touch. His hands seemed to have static, making her body tremble and her heart rate to quicken. When Daniel's hands reached her behind, he hitched her leg up around his waist as he pressed his body closer to hers. The sounds she let out turned him on so much; he was still surprised that he could get Betty so aroused just from his touch.

Betty grabbed his butt while her other hand was traveling down his chest as they continued to kiss rather heatedly. Daniel was now moving his hand up her leg that he had lifted up around his waist as he kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so amazing; he wondered how much more amazing it would feel to be with Betty.

Betty felt lightheaded as Daniel's hands enjoyed her body and how his kisses were taking her breath away. They were driving each other mad with their touching and wild kisses.

"Mhh Daniel, we should...stop" Betty breathed out, feeling lightheaded by the desire that flowed through her body for him. "Huh...why?" Daniel mumbled back as his lips were showering her neck with kisses.

"Because..." she mumbled breathlessly, knowing her response was fogged by her passion.

"Hm...We should get a room" he whispered in her ear before he placed a kiss on her neck. Betty's heart was lodged in her throat; his voice was very convincing, but it was too soon for them to take that step.

"Let's go" she dropped her leg from around his waist and took his hand. She felt numbing tingles down her body.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a flirty tone. She shook her head "to explore"

He stopped her from walking. She looked at him with wonder some eyes.

"You're so hot" he said looking at her in fascination. She was the same woman who not long ago was insecure about her looks and thought she wasn't pretty. He felt proud that he was about to release such confidence and passion in her.

Betty smirked, but was still trying to come back down from the high she'd experienced. It was amazing how much Daniel turned her on. She moved into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. "I do love you"

Daniel smiled and brought his arms up around her taking in her intoxicating scent. She had used some of that perfume that Emily gave her as a gift and damn, it smelled so...delicious and enthralling on her. "I know" he murmured into her ear getting lost in her again. Betty felt shivers from his low warm voice, and how invigorating he made her feel.

After a few minutes they started roaming the banquet halls to see if there were any events they could 'crash' when Betty saw double doors that were open and decorated with white ribbons and roses draped over the doors. There was a sheer white curtain hanging from the inside. They could hear the music from the hall, and they both were able to gather that it was a wedding.

The walked up to the doors and pulled aside some of the curtain to peek in, seeing people dancing. Betty smiled seeing the bride and her now husband dancing together. They looked like they were having so much fun together. She wondered if she and Daniel were like that. The bride looked so beautiful and happy. She was wearing such an elegant dress; it was mermaid cut, decorated with this rose detail lace, with a white sash around her waist that had a flowery sparkle embellishment. Her hair was in a side braid and had two white roses sewn into the braid.

Her husband was looking at her with a smile that spoke volumes. That is how it seemed Daniel looked at her, she noticed. She felt butterflies, and then Daniel put his arm around her shoulder and leaned next to her.

"What do you say we crash this wedding?" Daniel asked. She looked at him in surprise wondering if that was a good idea; she smiled seeing the bright blueness in his eyes. As he looked at her, she could see the happy light in his eyes. She nodded, but then had a thought. She turned in the opposite direction.

Daniel watched after in confusion, but quickly caught up "Betty? Where are you going?"

"Going to the gift shop" she said as she continued walking as if on a mission. Daniel continued to watch her in wonder, smiling as he followed her. When they reached the lobby again, she ran over to the gift shop.

Once Daniel joined her in the gift shop he saw that she had picked out a bouquet of white roses. "What are those for, Betty?"

Betty smiled "For the bride"

"That's really sweet of you, honey... but, you don't even know them" he stated.

She pulled him close to her and kissed his cheek. "Still, they just got married. And I'm thinking that white roses are the bride's favorite"

Daniel looked at her in amazement as she paid for the flowers. He couldn't believe that his best friend and girlfriend was this sweet and giving. He always knew Betty was nice, but he didn't realize she was this nice. He smiled watching her clearly falling for her pretty hard.

When they had walked into the hall, Daniel was a little nervous about just walking right up to the couple, especially since they had no idea who they were; he had just wanted to sneak in and get some cake and drinks.

As Betty walked up to the couple she congratulated them and said she wanted to give them the roses as a gift. They both had bright smiles sweep their faces, thanking Betty.

"Do you work at the hotel?" the bride asked.

"Oh, no, my fr, boyfriend and I are waiting for a ride, so we decided to walk around and explore."

Daniel smiled at hearing Betty call him her boyfriend. Daniel spoke up "And Betty here, wanted to get you a gift." He said looking at her adoringly. Betty blushed, but the bride threw her arms around Betty in hug "Aww, thank you, that's so sweet of you"

Again, Daniel was fascinated by how Betty could charm someone so easily. He couldn't feel luckier to be her...boyfriend. He felt his heart swell at the feeling she gave him.

"My name is Stefanie and this is my husband" she grinned as she said that "Jay"

Betty and Daniel smiled. "I'm Betty." "And I'm Daniel."

"You two are more than welcome to stay if you would like"

Daniel and Betty both looked at each other and smiled "Sure"

Daniel and Betty spoke to them for a little while before they got some cake and champagne.

As Daniel sat across from Betty, he smiled as he watched her eat her cake. She was so cute. Her eyes lifted to look at him and she smiled at him "Daniel, are you going to stare at me all day?"

Daniel shrugged "Maybe"

She blushed looking down. "You're so amazing" he said as he continued to watch her. She looked up at him "why?"

He looked confused "Why do I think you're amazing?"

She nodded.

"You're so charming. No matter who meets you, they end up liking you."

She shook her head "No, Daniel, that's not true"

"It is! Betty, Marc and Amanda didn't like when you first started, but now they've grown to like you"

"They always make fun of me"

"That's their way, Betty, but, trust me they do. That girl that was at the boutique we went to didn't like you at first, she ended up giving you a gift, Betty. That couple didn't even know you, and they like you."

Betty bit her lip. "I guess."

"Trust me, you're amazing!" he stated as factual information that she should know. Betty smiled "I think you're so amazing, too, Daniel."

He shrugged "Eh, I try" he said playfully causing her to laugh.

About an hour later Daniel was coming back into the hall and saw Betty talking to the bride. They were both laughing and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Daniel shook his head. She looked so pretty.

She caught sight of him and sent him a smile that was so sweet and perfect he felt like his world was made of light.

He smiled back and walked over to a table. A little while later, Betty had come up to him and held her hand out "Care to dance?" she asked with a playful smile. Daniel grinned and placed his hand in hers getting up. As soon as they were on the dance floor, Daniel wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Hmm...you smell so nice, Betty. You should wear that perfume all the time"

She smiled "It does smell nice, doesn't it?"

"Mhmmm" he murmured into her hair as he took in her scent. Betty felt like she was melting on the beach sand; she felt so tingly. Her heart rate picked up again as Daniel seemed to be lost in her as he danced with her much like she had felt before when he danced with her in the restaurant. She was amazed that a dance together brought their feelings out for each other. It was crazy.

She felt shivers run down her body when Daniel started placing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. She wondered how amazing Daniel would make her feel with her clothes off. She felt her cheeks flame as she envisioned how...hot and gorgeous Daniel would look with _his_ clothes off. She needed to stop her thoughts.

She was so grateful when the music changed to a more dancy song, because dancing with Daniel like this was not conducive to her aroused mind and body. She saw the almost flustered look on Daniel's face when the music changed. It was almost as if they were held under a spell and were brought back to reality.

They continued dancing together and had fun when Stefanie and Jay danced with them. They were so much fun, and had even put together a fun dance performance for the guests. It was clear that they were made for each other.

Betty wondered if she and Daniel were that right for each other. So far, it appeared to be so.


	5. Blizzard Version 1

**Let's Give Them A Show**

Hi my loves! ok so like I said in the previous chapter this next episode has two versions, one continuing more with the show, and my version of the story! haha :P this is version 1 of this episode.

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Blizzard Version 1_**

When Betty and Daniel had finally left the wedding, they were able to sneak out of the hotel, since it was now three in the morning and they had been inside for a long time. The paparazzi had left. So, Betty and Daniel hopped in the town car and drove up to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Daniel, do you want to just go for a walk?" Betty said taking his hand in hers. He smiled "Sure, Betty"

She smiled and they exited the car strolling down the Brooklyn Bridge. When they come to a stopping point both looked out to the Manhattan skyline.

"Wow, this is amazing" Daniel stated in amazement at seeing the city like this.

She nodded "This is how I've always looked at the city. Like a blizzard"

"A blizzard?" he asked interestedly.

"Sure, looking at the lights at this time of day, it's like a blizzard. Where everything is just twinkling like magic. Daniel smiled as he watched her describe the blizzard. She was so beautiful and perfect. He loved her so much.

"I always come here at 5 in the morning."

"Great, the next time, it's a date" he said progressively. She smiled. "Yeah...a date" she whispered in response, amazed that even this was a spectacular date. Daniel watched her eyes and felt mesmerized by the flicker in them.

The sparkle in her eyes made him want to give her the stars. He smiled watching her for a moment, then looked to the lights again,

"You know, Alex and I used to do stuff like this. Hang out in the middle of the night, talk and just do things together, kind of like you and me, Betty."

Betty listened to him, loving that he was opening up to her. "You never really talk about Alex, Daniel. What happened?" she asked gently.

He smirked "Alex was a dare devil. He died pretty much how he lived. Taking chances and going for whatever he wanted. He died by jumping out of a helicopter to ski on Mt. Juneau."

"Wow" Betty responded in surprise.

Daniel looked at Betty with a bright smile "You make me feel that way, Betty. Like I can do anything. Like I can jump off this bridge"

She smiled as she listened to him. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him "I am so glad that I finally saw what was right in front of me."

"I'm glad you did, too." She said placing her hand to his arm. Daniel brushed some hair away from her face, and took out a small toy capsule from his pocket.

"What's that?" she asked as he popped the cap open. He grinned and pulled out a plastic ring. Betty's eyes lit up like the lights from the skyline.

Daniel held the ring out to her. It was silver and had a purple butterfly charm. She smiled looking at his face, biting her lip.

"I got this at the hotel we were at it. When I opened it, it was like a light switch. Betty, I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be and the man you deserve to have love you! Would you grant me the honor of being your boyfriend and maybe more in the future?" he asked holding the ring up to her. She nodded, smiling bright. "Uh-huh!"

He grinned and took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. When his eyes met hers she grinned. He laughed and hugged her tight "I love you, Betty."

"I love you, too, Daniel." They hung out at the bridge for a while before heading back to Queens. My sister is going to be so shocked about us"

He grinned "I just hope she doesn't kill me. Your sister is kind of scary."

She giggled "Sometimes"

He shook his head. When they walked into the house, Betty went into the kitchen first to where Hilda was busy baking cupcakes.

"Hey Hilda" Betty said cheerily. "Betty? What are you doing..." she looked at the time "at 5 in the morning? Where have you been? And look at you? You look...you look great" she said taking in her appearance.

Betty was trying to hide her smile, but really couldn't "I went out with Daniel. We danced together and ate pizza and sang karaoke and crashed a wedding and hung out and talked."

"You went on an all-night date with your boss?" Hilda responded in shock.

Betty smiled, biting her lip "Hilda...it was...amazing! I...I, he's so fabulous. I love him."

Hilda looked at her in surprise, but then shook her head "Oh honey, um, are you sure that he would even return your feelings, Betty? He's your boss."

Betty grinned, when Daniel walked into the kitchen and placed his arm around her waist.

Hilda's eyes lit up. "Oh"

Daniel looked at Hilda "I love your sister, Hilda. Would it be ok if I date her?" he said, causing Betty to blush as she looked at him.

Hilda nodded "Oh wow, sure, um...that's her business. You love her?" she asked in shock.

Daniel looked to Betty and nodded "Yep, a lot. She's...great and amazing."

"Aww" Hilda came up to her sister and hugged her.

"Do you want us to help you with the cupcakes?" Daniel suggested. She nodded "Oh thank you, I've been doing this all night. I'm exhausted. Can I go to sleep?" she said pleadingly.

Betty and Daniel laughed "Yes"

"Thank you!" She hugged Daniel and Betty and ran off before they changed their mind. Daniel and Betty spent the rest of the morning baking cupcakes before they were to go to work. They ended up have an amazing date and were both so happy they discovered their love for each other together. Everything they did together only seemed to intensify their existing feelings for each other.

Betty placed a kiss to Daniel's cheek "I love you"

"I love you, too, Betty" he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! THE NEXT ONE IS AWESOME! I LOVE THAT ONE! :D 3


	6. Blizzard Version 2

**Let's Give Them A Show**

Hi my loves! ok so like I said in the previous chapter this next episode has two versions, one continuing more with the show, and my version of the story! haha :P this is version 2 of this episode.

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Blizzard Version 2_**

When Betty and Daniel had finally left the wedding, they were able to sneak out of the hotel, since it was now three in the morning and they had been inside for a long time. The paparazzi had left. So, Betty and Daniel hopped in the town car and drove up to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Daniel, do you want to just go for a walk?" Betty said taking his hand in hers. He smiled "Sure, Betty"

She smiled and they exited the car strolling down the Brooklyn Bridge. When they come to a stopping point both looked out to the Manhattan skyline.

"Wow, this is amazing" Daniel stated in amazement at seeing the city like this.

She nodded "This is how I've always looked at the city. Like a blizzard"

"A blizzard?" he asked interestedly.

"Sure, looking at the lights at this time of day, it's like a blizzard. Where everything is just twinkling like magic. Daniel smiled as he watched her describe the blizzard. She was so beautiful and perfect. He loved her so much.

"I always come here at 5 in the morning."

"Great, the next time, it's a date" he said progressively. She smiled. "Yeah...a date" she whispered in response, amazed that even this was a spectacular date. Daniel watched her eyes and felt mesmerized by the flicker in them.

The sparkle in her eyes made him want to give her the stars. He smiled watching her for a moment, then looked to the lights again,

"You know, Alex and I used to do stuff like this. Hang out in the middle of the night, talk and just do things together, kind of like you and me, Betty."

Betty listened to him, loving that he was opening up to her. "You never really talk about Alex, Daniel. What happened?" she asked gently.

He smirked "Alex was a dare devil. He died pretty much how he lived. Taking chances and going for whatever he wanted. He died by jumping out of a helicopter to ski on Mt. Juneau."

"Wow" Betty responded in surprise.

Daniel looked at Betty with a bright smile "You make me feel that way, Betty. Like I can do anything. Like I can jump off this bridge" As Daniel said that a sudden thought comes to mind.

While Betty was looking out to the city, Daniel starts climbing up the rail. Betty's eyes grow wide in panic as she notices what he's doing.

"DANIEL! Get down! Oh my God! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Betty's heart never pounded so hard in her entire life. "Stop it! Please, Daniel. Get down." she tried to grab his hand while he was standing on top of the bar, but was afraid that she might push him accidently instead.

Before she could get him down he dove in. "DANIEL!" she leaned over the railing to see him dive in. She panicked when she didn't see him surface, but then a few seconds later he came up.

"Oh God, Daniel! Are you crazy? What are you doing?" She let out a panicked breath, her hearth thumping inside her like a stampede.

Daniel looked up at her, and smiled, the cold water sending him a rush of adrenaline. "Swimming the east river for you" he said before he started swimming.

Betty's eyes went wide; she froze for a moment as if she had heard wrong. Did Daniel just say he was going to swim the east river for her? She felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't sure if it was due to the incredibly stupid romantic gesture or the fact that he dove in and was giving her a heart attack at the absurdity of what he was doing.

Before wasting any more time, she ran to the town car and told James to take her to the other side of the river. Her heart was going crazy inside her. She was in love with a crazy man who might DIE! While the town car sped across the bridge and to the destination, Betty watched through her window to see if she could still spot him.

She felt tears fill her eyes.

While Daniel was swimming, his heart was on fire and he wasn't sure if it was because he was swimming in the freezing river, if it was because he was slightly crazy or if it was the thought of Betty that made his heart flame. He knew he was crazy, but seeing that look in her eyes as she looked at the city and just remembering how she said she wanted someone to love her enough to swim the east river for her made him want to be that man who would do that for her. To show her that he really did love her.

As he continued plowing through the freezing water, he felt such a rush through him from the cold. The cold and his thoughts of Betty kept him going. He was doing this for her.

When Betty and James got out of the car to the deck that was across from the bridge they looked on in worry and amazement as they saw Daniel swimming toward them. The tears filled her eyes again as she saw him pulling through the water like it was nothing that would stand in his way.

As Daniel swam closer and closer to his destination, seeing Betty there waiting for him, lit a torch in his heart. He felt tears fill his own eyes seeing how touched and scared she was by what he was doing for her. When he finally reached the dock, James and Betty both helped him out quickly, Betty slapped his arm and hugged him, crying.

"Daniel! Are you crazy?! What is wrong with you? You, you...I can't believe you did that." Betty felt like her heart was jumping inside herself. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him; he was all wet, his shirt sticking to his chest, and the look of pure love in his eyes. And it was all for her.

Daniel grinned as he looked at Betty get all panicked and surprised. "I know it wasn't January...and what I did was crazy, but you make me feel like I can do anything" he said, causing Betty's tears to slide down her face, he took out a small round case popping open the cap and held out a ring to her. It was a cheap plastic ring from those games you put quarters in.

She laughed, the tears wetting her cheeks. "Where did you get that?"

"At the gift shop in the hotel we went to."

She smiled looking at the ring and to him. He took the ring out and held it out to her "Betty, I promise to love you, and kiss you, and be a friend to you, and treat you like a princess, and be a great boyfriend to you and maybe even your future husband, and make you smile, and..." He smiled "swim the east river for you" he said in a quiet tone.

Betty could not stop the tears as she looked at him. She held her hand out and Daniel slipped the ring on her finger kissing her hand. "I love you" he said as he looked up at her.

"I, you..." "You stupid crazy amazing man! I LOVE YOU!" She yanked him by his shirt to her and captured his lips in a kiss that contained her whole heart and soul. She couldn't believe Daniel swam the east river for her, literally. As tears continued to escape her eyes, she pulled him over her, alternating between passionate kisses and kissing his face.

Daniel laughed and rolled them over so she was on top of him, worshiping her lips, and placing kisses across her face. Despite how wet he was and how cold the wind was, he found Betty's embrace and kisses blazing. Seeing the look in her eyes was worth every second of cold.

When they stopped kissing, Betty held Daniel's face as she looked at him, tears in her eyes "I love you. You're so...how could you do that?"

He smiled "I love you" he answered like it was the most obvious explanation. She cried and hugged him, resting her head against his chest, able to hear the quick beat of his heart. They remained on the ground for a few moments, the cold silence of the night clouding over them. Daniel could still smell the perfume she was wearing as he inhaled her scent. He wished to stay like that forever.

"It's cold" she whispered after a few seconds. She sat up, taking her jacket off and putting it on him.

"Betty...I'm fine" he said holding her face. "You're wearing this jacket! You freaking swam in the freezing river for me! I can be without a jacket for you!" she said, the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Daniel took her hand and pulled her up hugging her tight.

As they walked toward the town car, where James was standing waiting for them, he took off his jacket quickly when he saw Betty without hers.

"Miss Betty" he draped the jacket around her and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

As soon as they got inside the car, Betty directed James on where to take them.

"My place?" Daniel asked in surprise. She looked at him taking his face in her hands and giving him a soft kiss. That kiss told Daniel everything.

As soon as they got inside Daniel's apartment, Betty pushed Daniel against the door as she started kissing him, peeling off his wet clothes as she did so. She still couldn't stop the tears from forming just thinking about what he did for her.

Daniel felt like he was on fire. Her kisses were so slow and sensual. He felt like his stomach was free falling as she kissed him, and when he felt her warm hands touch his skin he felt shivers down his body.

Betty had entered his heart like no woman, or person really, ever could. His heart burned for her and he wanted to show her how beautiful he really thought she was and how much he loved her.

He took her hand and purposefully led her into his bedroom, gently moving her onto the bed. He moved over her and placed a kiss to her lips, while his hands were slowly brushing her arms.

Betty felt butterflies all over from Daniel's touch. His touch was electrifying; she wanted to bury herself in his love.

Daniel slid the strap of her dress and started placing kisses down her neck, and shoulder, running his hands softly against her arms. When he slipped the dress down more and uncovered her lovely body, she was more beautiful they he even thought. He wanted to cherish her always.

"You're so gorgeous." He said before placing feather light kisses across her breasts while he ran his hands down her sides sensually.

She had quickly rid him of his pants, while they kissed passionately. Betty felt like Daniel was loving her heart. She felt so perfect and beautiful with him. He made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world to him.

As Daniel continued to shower her body with kisses, moving down her body, her gasps and sighs of pleasure lit an inferno throughout his entire body as he worshiped her with his kisses and touch. As Daniel united with her, he saw a tear slide down her face as she smiled at him, this deep loving look in her eyes. He smiled at her and placed a kiss where the tear had stopped on her cheek. "I love you"

She nodded, tears spilling down her face as she hugged him. "I love you" she whispered back, her voice thick from tears. While they were lost in each other, the love they held for each other consumed their hearts and they understood that they were meant to be together.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! :D :D :D


End file.
